Fighting a Fishy Foe, Kenshin vs. Hakari
On a deserted island The wind howled as the sky grew darker and alone, on the ground lay a figure, entirely asleep, on the sandy ground of the island. Sasagawa Kenshin, commonly known as Marimo, opens his eyes in the middle of the night and starts remembering the adventure he had around a week ago on Taif Island. Then, he checks his wounds that were mostly healed after the fierce battle he had with Stephen D. Oscura. Marimo decides to go back to sleep, but suddenly, something wakes him up completely. Someone crashes into the ground right where he was, forcing him to jump away in the last moment to avoid taking any serious damage. Marimo: Who are you? A tall figure is seen walking out of a cloud of dust. As soon as is able to see him clearly, Marimo understands that in front of him stands a fishman. Hakari: I'm a viperfish. My name is Hakari. Marimo: Seeing what you did before introducing yourself...I guess you want to fight me. Hakari: Indeed. Marimo: Do you have an actual reason for that? Hakari:*wide grin*Your fame is more than enough of a reason for me. Marimo:*smiles*How simple minded. All fishes are the same I guess. Hakari dashes towards Marimo with his left palm facing him and with his fist drawn back. Marimo: Please don't tell me... Hakari: I'M A MASTER OF FISHMAN KARATE!! Marimo: Tch...as I thought. Hakari jumps towards Marimo and after getting close to him, Hakari launches his right fist forward. Without any reaction, Marimo lets Haraki's fist strike him directly. A powerful shockwave is seen destroying the surroundings after Hakari's fist landed on Marimo's face. Gently, Marimo takes Hakari's fist out of his face. Marimo: Are you done? Hakari:*surprised*How could you... Marimo simply releases a wave of energy using his Devil Fruit, sending Haraki flying back. Marimo: I have been punched several times by a certain fishman. Your punch right now was nothing compared to his. Hakari flips in the air and lands on his feet. Hakari: '''Whew. That was close. You almost got me there. '''Marimo: Hmm. Impressive. But now you're done for!!! Marimo lunges at Hakari, only to be caught by the rod on Hakari's head. Hakari: 'Stuck? ''Hakari pulls Marimo back and knees him in the center of his back, then followed up with a downward chop to his neck, flipping Marimo over. 'Hakari: '''How do you like them apples? ''Marimo tightly grabs Hakari by his right arm and touches the ground with his right foot. '''Marimo:*arrogant look*I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt? Marimo pushes his body with the leg he had on the ground and powerfully kicks Hakari in his face with his left leg. Hakari is sent flying a few meters as his temple starts bleeding. As soon as he regains his balance, Marimo is already above him. Marimo kicks Hakari with both his legs in the gut, pushing Hakari into the ground. Marimo: If you're not able to make me draw out my swords, don't cross my way. Marimo places his right foot in front of Hakari's face and the look in his eyes shows how merciless the Demon Swordsman can be. Marimo: Enerugi Enerugi: Energized Leviathan Stomp!! Marimo powerfully stomps on Hakari's face, splashing blood everywhere as he creates a huge crater underneath his body. Hakari: Got you... Hakari holds Marimo's foot with his teeth, then uses his rod to wrap around Marimo. Hakari: To finish it! Hakari propels himself up, and scraped his teeth across Marimo's chest with a fast haki imbued attack. Hakari: 'And take this! ''Hakari cross chops Marimo in the neck, and followed up with a kick to the diaphragm, knocking the wind out of Marimo. 'Hakari: Make sure you don't die so easily, arrogant boy. With a very calm look on his face since he experienced a lot of fights so far, Marimo starts taking deep breaths, slowly returning to his normal breathing. '''Marimo: Not bad...but since you called yourself a Fishman Karate master, I would like to see more of that. Marimo slowly draws out one of his swords. Marimo: I hope I'm convincing enough this way. Marimo empowers his legs using his Devil Fruit and starts walking towards Hakari slowly. With every step he takes, a small crater is created on the ground around his feet. Haraki: Hey, what the hell is that? Marimo: That? What are you talking about? With an empty look on his face, Hakari turns around since that's where he heard Marimo's voice from. Marimo: Demon's Arrow!! Hakari suddenly covers his stomach with both his hands, noticing that he has been stabbed. Hakari: 'How did you... '''Marimo: '''Simply. I'm stronger than you. ''Hakari fell down, but something strapped to his waist, fell off, and fired. '''Marimo: Egheh! A dart was stuck in Marimo's stomach Hakari: 'Whoops. ''Marimo quickly takes the dart out of his stomach and throws it on the ground. '''Marimo: What the hell is this? Hakari: Something that will make me win this fight, no matter what. Marimo draws out two more of his swords. Marimo: Then I guess all I have to do is take you down before the effect of this thing might happen. Marimo creates an extension of his swords' blades using his Devil Fruit, creating three energy blades. The moonlight makes the blades shine as if the sun was up. Hakari:*covering his eyes*What the... Marimo:*cold look*'Santoryu:Demon's Eruption!!' In an instant, Marimo appears behind Hakari with his arms wide open. The extension of his blades shatter and in that instant, Hakari gets three deep cuts on his body. Hakari: You!!! Hakari flips backwards, to fall into the water behind him, then suddenly, Hakari smirks. Marimo: What are you smirking about? Hakari: Care for a swim? Hakari launches water rapidly in a spear like fashion, trying to drench Marimo. Marimo: Sorry, but as a Devil Fruit user, I'll have to refuse. Marimo points his three swords towards the incoming spear of water. Marimo: Demon Lion's Roar!! Marimo dashes towards the spear and soon as the top of his swords make contact with it, the spear is cut into pieces. Marimo starts scratching his sword on the ground while he continues to advance towards Hakari. Suddenly, he throws two of his swords at the fishman. With a quick reaction, Hakari catches the two swords. Marimo: Ittoryu:Demon's Piercing Dash!! Marimo gets his body low to the ground, low enough for his short sword to scratch the ground. After taking a few more steps forward, he swings his sword, releasing a big flying slash.'' '''Hakari: Heh, you idiot! I can block the attack with your own swords! Hakari slashes with both swords forward, destroying the flying slash. Hakari: I told y... A very surprised look can be seen on Hakari's face since it seems Marimo vanished. He gets surprised even greater when he notices that the two swords are not in his hands anymore. Hakari:*sweating*What... Hakari hears the sound of a step, so he quickly turns around, only to notice Marimo sheathing all his three swords. Marimo: Santoryu:Demon's Request!! Hakari gets three cuts, two on his arms and one on his chest, and he falls on the ground. Hakari: You!!! Hakari tilts his head back and swallows an incredible amount of water. Hakari: You can attack me. But if you get to close... Hakari spit out a lot of water, with such power it made the ground smoke. Hakari: Wanna try me now, punk? Marimo: You're not gonna go down, are you? Hakari spits large amounts of water in the shape of cannonballs. Marimo unsheathes two more of his swords, and in an instant, all the water cannonballs are cut into pieces. Right after, Marimo stars running towards Hakari. Hakari: This is gonna be over sooner than you might think. Suddenly, Marimo starts feeling dizzy and loses his balance for a second. He stops from running and closes his eyes. Marimo: the hell is this? Marimo opens his eyes, only to see a spear made of water piercing his right shoulder. Hakari: GOT YOU!! Waves of weapons made of water are seen coming towards Marimo. Showing an arrogant smile on his face despite the way he's feeling right now, Marimo dashes straight through the water weapons. As soon as he passes them, the water water weapons are cut into pieces. Hakari: Nice! But if you get any closer to... Marimo suddenly stops, a few steps away from Hakari. Marimo: Try to stay down this time, okay? Large cuts appear on Hakari's body. Hakari: did he...and under the effect of...? Well, no matter. I'll just do that. Hakari pulls his head back, and spits out all the water in one huge beam Hakari: *Gurgle* You're too close to get away from it, the only way you can escape is through, and you dumb devil fruit users would just fall and drown doing that. See ya in hell buddy! Without hesitating for a single second, Marimo dashes right through the middle of the water beam. Hakari:*surprised*W...what? As soon as he reaches Hakari, Marimo kicks him in the stomach, sending the fishman flying back a good distance. Hakari lands on the ground after a few seconds and starts coughing blood. Hakari: How could you...do that? Marimo:*panting*Damn it...that was so weak... Hakari:*surprised*was actually...his power after being weakened by the sea water? What's wrong with this guy? At any rate. I can't fight him like this. He's far stronger. Hmm. Hakari sighs then looks at Marimo. Hakari: Something tells me I can't win this. But, I will use my strength for this one attack! Hakari dips himself in the water, and is coated in it Hakari: I'll be doing you a favor now. You don't want to die the other way. Hakari runs at Marimo and does a right kick, then a left hook, then a kneekick with his left foot, then a chop with his right hand. Hakari: THIS IS MY FISHMAN KARATE!! Marimo gets hit countless times. Huge pieces of the ground are seen flying in all directions as water is seen splashing everywhere. To finish his attack, Hakari launches his right fist forward. Hakari: It's o... Effortlessly, Marimo catches Hakari's fist with his left hand and displays a very arrogant look on his face. Marimo: Hope you don't mind if I defeat you with a technique that's superior to everything you used so far. Hakari: What are you talking about? Marimo draws his right fist back and the look in his eyes becomes more serious. Marimo: A Fishman Karate technique. Hakari:*shocked*A...what? THERE IS NO WAY A HUMAN WOULD ACTUALLY PERFORM ONE!! Marimo: Fishman Karate:... Hakari: WAIT WAIT!! YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?? Marimo:*demonic look*'100.000 Fist of the Morning Turtle!!' Marimo punches Hakari straight in his stomach, releasing a shockwave that greatly damages Hakari's internal organs. After a few seconds, Hakari is blasted into the sea like a bullet and he crashes the seafloor. Marimo simply turns with his back at the sea and starts walking. Marimo: This is Richard's weakest Fishman Karate technique. Hakari crawls out of the water, slowly, torwards Marimo. Hakari: *cough* You've won... *hack* So... *cough* want to know what I shot you with? Marimo: What did you shoot me with? Hakari: It was a special kind of poison. You die in 3 days. Got it? Marimo: You poisoned me! You son of a b- Hakari: I know where you can find an antidote, my boss has it. Marimo: Tell me who he is! Hakari: *rasping* Z-z-z-a-s... Marimo: Damn it! Who is it? Hakari: Zast... Zast Ushinatta. Marimo: Where can I find this guy? Hakari:*grins*You...you can't...that's why I told you all you wanted to know...because it's gonna be useless. Marimo:*piercing look*I will decide whether it's possible or not. So just tell me. Hakari: Impel...Down. A shocked look can be seen on Marimo's face as Hakari loses his consciousness. Marimo: Great...so I have 3 days to get inside Impel Down and out. ''Somewhere in the world a very maniacal person laughed at Marimo's dismay. Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san Category:Mkatkannon